


Sweet Ride

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Jake tries to take your mind off the potential shut down of the precinct. (nsfw)





	Sweet Ride

“So, this is how it ends? We’re being shut down and send off to different precincts?” you frowned at Amy after the daily morning briefing with Holt and the rest of the squad.

“Seems like it. I mean, it’s like the Captain said, we don’t have a fancy special task force so I bet they’re gonna keep the Seven-Four up. I can’t believe it, (Y/N), we’re never gonna see each other again.”

You could sense the distress radiating off your friend and colleague so you quickly sat down on the chair beside her desk, gripping her hand to bring her attention to you.

“Listen to me, Amy. The precinct might get shut down but that won’t keep us from being friends. We can still see each other. I mean…Jake and I gotta figure out a way to see each other as well.”

“Oh god, Jake and you, how could I forget about that. I’m such a horrible friend. You’re not gonna see your boyfriend ever again and I’m sitting here, complaining about not working with you anymore,” the Latina babbled on, causing you to roll your eyes at your friend.

“Amy! Shut up. You’re bringing all of us down with you. Make the best out of the last few hours you got. Like, I don’t know, getting mentorship from the Captain,” Rosa chimed in from her desk, causing you to shoot a thankful smile in her direction.

After Amy left to go and talk to her ‘mentor’ you let yourself fall onto your desk chair, letting out a soft sigh as you let your gaze wander around the bullpen, trying to take everything in before you’d have to leave and start at a different precinct. Even if nothing was 100% set yet, if your Captain was certain you were being shut down then surely there was no hope left, even though your boyfriend, Jake, had tried to lift up the mood by promising to find a big case and solve it before the hearing later that day. You didn’t want to admit it but you didn’t believe he’d manage it, you had lost the little sliver of confidence in the precinct after the briefing.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry,” Rosa’s voice pulled you out of your daydream, seeing her stand in front of your desk, her arms locked in front of her chest.

“I know, I just can’t help but worry. Thanks though, Rosa. You’re an amazing friend.”

Giving her a soft smile you decided to work on some paperwork in order to distract yourself, trying to do the best out of the last few hours with the Nine-Nine.

 

A short tap on your shoulder was what diverted your attention away from your paperwork, spinning around in your chair you came face to face with the man-child you called your boyfriend, Jacob Peralta.

“Could I interest you in taking one last ride with me, my lady?” he tried, and miserably failed, to fake a posh accent while holding up some car keys. 

Giving him an unimpressed glance you were just about to turn back around to continue your paperwork when Jake took your hands into his and pouted at you, “Please?”

“Okay, okay, let me just grab my jacket and we can go,” you chuckled, letting your boyfriend pull you off your chair, grabbing your jacket in the process as he dragged you through the precinct, into the elevator and outside, where a blue Ford Mustang waited for you.

“Jake…please tell me you didn’t buy a new car.”

“Oh-oh no. It’s from the impound lot. Don’t worry, I don’t have the money to buy a new car,” he explained while leading you to the car, opening the door for you before jogging around the front to sit down next to you, starting the engine and driving off the parking lot of the 99th precinct of the NYPD.

 

“Peralta, you’re a genius,” you imitated Holt as your boyfriend stopped the car on top of a lonely outlook outside the city.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?” he grinned at you, pulling your face closer to you, his lips hovering over yours. 

You whispered out a soft “Not that I remember” to tease him before finally crashing your lips onto his. There was something desperate in the kiss you shared, something needy, his hands keeping your head in place while you tangled your fingers in his soft brown locks. Letting out a sigh you quickly shimmied off your jacket, tossing it into the back of the car before you climbed over the centre console into Jake’s lap, your fingers tugging at his hair once you were seated, his hands holding your hips in place, the slight bulge in his pants pressing against your core.

“We shouldn’t be doing this out here, or should we?” you panted against his swollen lips, your foreheads pressed together as you both tried to catch your breath.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to but…” Jake gently nipped at the skin of your throat, causing you to bite your lips in a hopeless attempt to muffle the noises that threatened to spill out of your mouth.

“You’re giving convincing arguments, Peralta. Can’t argue with this logic,” you smirked before your lips collided once again, this time way more aggressive, your arms wrapped around his neck while Jake pulled you impossibly closer to his chest as your tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. 

Clumsily you tried to get rid of your pants, parting from your boyfriend to wriggle out of them only for your elbow to hit the horn, both Jake and you jumping at the sudden loud noise. 

Chuckling you let your head fall forward onto Jake’s shoulder, groaning in frustration, “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

You quickly climbed off of his lap, sitting down in the passenger seat to remove your pants along with your panties.

“Come to Papa,” he said while patting his bare thighs, his jeans and underwear pushed down to his knees. 

Rolling your eyes at your boyfriend you quickly slid back over the centre console, placing your knees on either side of his hips, “You’re spending too much time with Charles, he’s rubbing off on you.”

Without a response Jake pressed his lips back to yours, his hands finding their way to your hips, digging his fingers into your skin, causing you to whimper at the sensation. His lips parted against yours, his tongue entering your mouth as he raised up your hips which allowed you to finally lower yourself onto him, a soft groan escaping the both of you now that he finally filled you up. Your hand gripped onto the top of the leather seat, your face pressed into the nape of his neck while your moans and whimpers fill the silence inside the car, mixing together with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Jake panting at the feeling of your walls wrapped around his member. His grip on your hips tightened, rolling them forwards and backwards, his pubic bone rubbing against your sensitive clit. Hot pleasure shots through your body, the coil inside you tightening with every thrust, every roll of your hip, Jake’s hot breath brushing against your ear together with the occasional groan as he whispered dirty praises to you.

“Fuck, Jake,” you couldn’t help but moan out, your walls fluttering around his member, causing his hips to snap up, his tip brushing deliciously against your sweet spot as you let yourself fall forward, your chests colliding as you clung onto his broad shoulders, your hips moving up and down at a face pace.

“Shit, Jake, I-“

“Let go, (Y/N), let go,” your boyfriend groaned, his fingers digging into your soft flesh as you felt yourself inching closer and closer to the edge with every push of his hips until you finally felt the coil inside you snap, releasing a strangled moan as you dragged Jake with you down the path of hot pleasure, his loud grunts ringing in your ears, setting every nerve inside both your bodies alight. 

He paused for a moment as you try to catch your breath before he carefully slid out of you, a small whimper escaping you at the loss of contact. 

Wrapping his arms around you he held you closer to him, wanting to savour every second of this moment, “I love you.”

“I love you, t-“

You were interrupted by a knock on the window beside you, both your heads snapping to the source of the noise only to be greeted by one Charles Boyle to stand next to the car.

“Charles, how may we help you?” Jake asked after rolling down the window, facing your slightly annoyed colleague while you hid your face by burying it into your boyfriend’s neck, heat rising up your neck to your cheeks in embarrassment.

“By putting on your clothes and hurrying up. We still have a case to solve, remember?”

Waving him off, Jake quickly replied, already rolling the window back up as he did, “Yes, yes. We’ll hurry.”

All you could hear was a muffled “Good!” before Charles finally left to go back to his car.

“I can’t believe it,” you groaned, internally and externally cringing at the fact that Charles caught you having sex.

“Relax,” Jake mumbled, his lips pressing against yours to help you calm down, his big hands softly holding your head in place while your fingers played with the hair in the back of his neck, your surroundings slowly fading away.

The detective parted slightly from you, pressing his forehead against yours, “Round two?”

“Mhm,” you nodded your head slightly, “sounds good.”

Leaning forward again, you reconnected your lips, Jake’s tongue slipping out of his mouth to trace the outline of your lips. Just as you wanted to open your mouth a loud honk brought you both back to reality, ripping you apart as you threw your head back to let out an annoyed groan.

“I’m going to kill him. I swear, the second our precinct is shut down, he’ll be a dead man.”

“No, you won’t,” Jake tried to argue, only causing you to throw a glance in his direction while you climbed off his lap to pull your underwear and pants back on.

“Don’t challenge me, Jake.”

“I’m not,” he raised his hands in surrender before turning the engine back on to drive back to the Nine-Nine, “I’m just saying. You won’t kill him because the precinct won’t get shut down. I’ll find a way to make sure of that.”

And as ridiculous as it had sounded to you at first, being almost completely sure that within the next few hours you’d have to say your goodbyes from the squad, Jake actually managed to save the precinct from being shut down together with the help of Gina’s fanbase, which started a petition after your boyfriend had given an inspiring speech which Gina just so happened to live stream for her fans to see.


End file.
